


Sweet Sensations

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to be a bit creative in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweet Sensations  
> Rating: 15+  
> Pairing: Sam/Annie  
> Summary: Sam decides to be a bit creative in the bedroom.  
> Notes: Written for Porntober bingo for the paint prompt.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of it's creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Spread your legs for me, Annie."

"It's embarrassing."

"Please. You're beautiful, no reason to blush."

Annie moves her legs fractionally forcing herself to keep her arms at her sides and not cover herself up. Sam slides his fingers up her leg, slowing down when he reaches her thigh.

"I'll stop any time you want."

Annie opens her legs wider. He's not her first by any means but nobody has ever just wanted to look at her like this. It seems extra illicit because Sam is still fully clothed. He turns away for a moment and takes something out of a drawer. It's a paintbrush. Annie's puzzlement must be obvious.

"Don't worry it's new, from the art shop."

He takes it out of its packet and brings it slowly across her stomach. It's a weird sensation. He teases each of her nipples with the fine bristles of the brush. Annie would laugh if it weren't for the way he's looking at her. He slows down his movements even more dragging the brush across her breasts and then down her side. Sam leans forward and kisses her pushing her hands away when she tries to pull him down onto the bed.

"Not yet, Annie."

She sighs in frustration, all she managed to do was get his shirt a bit untucked. Even though he makes her blush it's far better than some sweaty bloke thrusting away on top of her not caring if she enjoyed it. Sam seems to like it best when he gets a reaction from her and is very attentive. He repeats all the movements with the brush again and then tries it on the crease of her thigh which tickles her and makes her clamp her legs together. He laughs which allows her to get all her giggles out. He might be trying for some big seduction but he doesn't seem offended at her laughter and just the way he's looking at her now is so fantastic.

"Back in a minute."

She hears a cupboard door closing, then another and wonders what he's up to. Then there's a drawer closing. He comes back from the kitchen with a tin of golden syrup and a gleam in his eye.

"What's that for?"

He dips the brush in the syrup and holds it up over the tin. For a moment she's back in her mother's kitchen watching the syrup drip off a spoon.

"I was going to try melting chocolate but I didn't know if it would be too hot and then if I left it too long it would set again."

"You haven't answered the question, Sam."

"I want to put some on you and lick it off."

It's a first that he's almost blushing. Maybe he thought she'd like being painted with one of the stickiest substances in the world. "I wouldn't mind tasting some but do not put it on me, you'll ruin your bedding."

"Oh yeah, these lovely sheets."

Sam moves closer to her and dips his finger in the syrup. Annie opens her mouth and licks his finger clean. "It's so sweet. So does this do it for you then, food and sex?"

"It's not about the food, it's the sensation of how different things feel like syrup or chocolate or ice. Licking you clean would be my reward. Ice obviously just melts but then my tongue would feel different on your cold skin. Ice on your nipples can feel pretty good too."

There's a flash of jealousy wondering who he's done this with but she's the one in his bed now. Sam dips his finger in the syrup and smears a little on her lip before kissing her. Annie lifts her head up as he pulls away. He goes to the drawer again.

"I got feathers too, a more fleeting sensation than the brush but can still be very intense."

"Not from some manky pigeon I hope."

"No, I got them from the dressmakers."

He holds up the clear plastic bag with some yellow feathers in it. Annie gets this vision of herself coated in feathers and laughs. "You were going to try mixing golden syrup and feathers?"

"Not at the same time." Sam realises the flaw in his plan. Annie could have ended up looking like Big Bird.

"Listen, Sam It all sounds good and I like trying new things but it doesn't always have to be so creative. You on your own is more than enough. Just kiss me."

Sam crosses the room and sits beside her on the bed. He pushes her hair back off her forehead and leans in for the kiss. Annie is right, there'll be plenty of chances to try other things. 

"Less clothes, Sam."

He does the quickest striptease of his life and gets onto the bed. Annie pushes him onto his back and sits astride him. She sets the pace and it's not what he had planned but it still feels amazing.


End file.
